21 Blueberries
by StormRaven333
Summary: ONE SHOT The Fallen know it's Storm's 21st birthday...what could POSSIBLY go wrong?


21 Blueberries.

So here we are once again, flying high, flying fast to keep up with the rest of the gang nearly fading out into the shadows of the night ahead. Who knew that my nights of insomnia preceding this night would come back to hinder my aerial performance slightly. Yet at the back of my mind, I knew the gang was keeping something amongst themselves that they weren't telling me and I used that as an incentive to pump harder.  
…But I couldn't blame their secrecy, I mean… today is a special anniversary…for me that is…yet at the same time, a parallel fear nipped at my conscience, daring me to hang ten and teasing the fact that I might just bail in the end.

My cheeks were numb from the cold by this point and I aligned with Merla and Raven. Merla was smiling in anticipation and Raven was vaporizing who knew how many halos up there judging by the amused look on her face –exactly what I was referring to earlier.  
She dared to look over at Merla, her ebony eyes shining.

"Are we there yet?" Raven taunted and ducked out of the flight plan of Uni's 'Tomb-of-Doom' A.K.A; the dreaded half-ton encyclopedia. Only Kami knew were she stashed that thing all the way up here.  
Raven snickered, "Come on Uni, I was only kidding!"  
Merla chuckled, "We'll see when it leaves the latest printed edition on your forehead!"

I couldn't help but smirk at Uni threatening to go all out if Rave asked that lame question for the umpteenth time. Lights bloomed below in the shielded shadow of tall trees and Merla grabbed one of my crossed arms as we dove down. It seemed I would hang ten regardless.

The wood of the sundeck thrummed as we landed and random bursts of laughter, throw in the occasional death threat came to a sudden hush. Merla pushed the doors open. Maroon curtains flared and a pair of eager hands on my shoulder blades ultimately marched me through them.

Said hush suddenly grew to a downpour of silence. Only the wind chimes tinkled in harmony with cold ice in cocktail glasses. Midnite was the first to speak, hands on hips in a patronizing yet joking manner. "Well it's about time you finally showed up!" she said laughing and eyed the outfit I was –unfortunately- endowed with for this occasion. She smirked, "I see Myo managed to pull it off, I so owe him one…right Meegz?" Midnite directed across the room.

Meegan kindly removed herself from the drinks bar, Myotismon trailing close behind and Meegan looking like she just heard the hottest gossip ever upon seeing me and nudged Midnite in the ribs, "Oh yeah." Meegan replied, "…This will be a night to remember!" She said, lifting her Malibu up in a 'toast' fashion.

You can bet your last pinfeather another halo graced the casualty list and my jaw just about dropped when it was revealed that is was Myotismon responsible for the deep ocean green-blue/ teal Transylvanian/ Celtic outfit I was currently wearing! _"Oh you are in trouble vamp. Big trouble!" _I thought as he chuckled, pearly fangs on show.

I tensed when a hand curled over my right shoulder and a kiss succeeded in landing on my left cheek. A turn revealed the culprit to be Dabura, smartly dressed in all black. The white frills of a sixties shirt gracing the collar and cuffs of the tux he was wearing under a black cape. "I must say you look quite dashing." Dabura passed over with a wink and welcomed Raven.

I for one still felt like a statue when Dabura's cape settled to reveal Freddy Krueger. My eyes widened for it was rare to see him visiting this dimension. He was still in his usual attire but pressed black pants, cleaned sweater and hat and recently polished favourite toy complemented him. Freddy smirked and tilted the rim of his hat with his left hand. "Dashing indeed." Freddy agreed and lifted a sharpened claw towards me. A swift controlled swipe and a delicate lock of my hair loosened and rested over my left eye.  
"Much better." Freddy said with a nod and motioned his clawed hand past Vegeta, Marai Trunks, Krad and an unammused Picollo seated around the table. Midnight skipped back from changing the music and the rest of the gang damn well made sure I sat down.

Rattling at the head of the table decorated with silver and blue confetti revealed the Yautjian siblings, Din'Guan and Ruhi'Guan had been invited as well. I looked on, mouth agape as Din turned his full attention to me and tipped his masked face slowly followed by a rattle.

Guessing he most likely was wishing me well nearly made me blush, so I just smiled and turned my attention to take in the rest of the gang.  
Picollo must have refused point blank about dressing up for tonight for he was sat in his usual attire. Merla completed her outfit by placing a cone shaped purple hat on her head now revealed that she dressed up as the Damsel-in-Distress, complemented by M. Trunks who dressed up as the Knight in shining armour. I smirked of course and directed my attention to Raven the Egyptian genie, giving Dabura a little bow.

"Of course, you wish is my command." Raven sang as she revealed the drink Dabura had apparently ordered and he laughed. I smiled and noticed Uni and Krad had dressed up for the next Victorian masked ball, joking away between themselves and at the same time, trying to involve Picollo in with their conversation.

Meegan then appeared again beside me in something out of the movie Van Helsing –not that I hardly looked any different- Her outfit flared out with Arabian touch. Leafy green and regal purple folds and frills flowing as she moved. She revealed a platter of glasses filled with… I gasped with pleasure… Blueberry cheesecake ice cream! Kami my all time favourite! And a 'Bat woman' Midnite turned up beside a "Bat man" Vegeta with a platter of her own, handing out glasses. I had to really snuff my laughter at those two and tucked right in, my first blueberry having a lot of spark!  
Midnite and Meegan grinned… ok…so what if the blueberries were marinating in Bacardi for a …_few_ hours.

One thing bugged a corner of my mind thou in that this picture seemed –dare I say- …incomplete. Another blueberry thawed out in my cheek when tapping sounded up on stage. I looked up to see Midnite –for once- wearing a pleasant smile on her face. But trust me when I say that when you're talking Midnite, nothing can disguise the shadows creeping around behind a bright smile. My sidelong glance stayed with her as she held the mike to her lips, cape settling behind her.

"Well…" Midnite started, "…it would seem our little thunder cloud is gracing us with her Mona Lisa smile again!" Midnite said, grinning.

All eyes turned to me and my 'smile' flipped to smirk mode before attempting to stifle my chuckles.

Midnite continued, "Days come and go along with the bait mysteriously vanishing without reward."

I grinned at the joke, "Go Fish!" I said in response and the gang snickered. Both predators cocked their heads, obviously understanding the concept but failing to find the connection as Vegeta, Piccollo and Krad raised a brow each in turn, paddling the same proverbial boat as Din and Ruhi.

"Indeed." Midnite said, still smirking, "Well there is always a first time for everything, right. SO! We all knew it would come to this… Happy Birthday Storm! Twenty one years old now yet still eighteen at heart!"

"Storm will be eighteen till she dies!" Raven announced, "Right Storm?"

"Mmhmm" I agreed and smiled up at Midnite, nothing could stop me now from seeing the evil glitter from lighting up her violet eyes. I know I'd hate jinx myself but I wondered what was percolating in that devious brain of hers. Remembering the berry still sitting snugly in my cheek, the lights dimmed, Midnite fleeted off stage as purple, green and blue lights came to life with the playback of rain, illuminating a sudden onstage appearance of stage mist. I swallowed and looked back to everyone, noticing Picollo protesting to Uni as she tried to slip earmuffs over his ears.  
"Trust me on this one sensei, for your sake, wear these now!" Uni insisted.

I looked back up at the stage, feeling a tad bit worried as the rain playback dampened and that's when the sound waves of an electric guitar blasted through the mist…

A hard strung 'G' preceded three more familiar notes and I stared in complete surprise as my every sense ceased to function as the intro to a song that to this day still blows my blood ice cold. A figure emerged from the misty tendrils, the faint outline of the guitar's neck just visible through the mist. The guitar just about cried a few passionate notes as the mist dissipated enough for me along with everyone else to recognize Cell was the one up on stage. He wore his black jeans, boots and an unbuttoned black leather jacket. His jet black hair and the purple markings on his cheeks stood out more prominently against his pale skin, made him look like a complete punk rocker, yet still ripping every chilling note of Parisienne Walkways with perfect precision and more.

I looked on in complete awe as he had effectively ensnared my full attention into this hypnotizing spell. I honestly couldn't help losing myself into the music as he smiled down at me, still skillfully executing every note of my favourite song. The lights honed down and reflected off the guitar giving all, and to my amazement, it looked like the same guitar seen in the final showdown of Tenacious D in the pick of destiny! The paintwork was unmistakable.

I felt my eyes widen and focus at the paintwork, to his pale hands strumming the strings, to his amused smirk preceding his magenta eyes, back to the guitar then back to his eyes. He then made it a point to hand me a cool guy nod with his nose and look my way with that little boy glint in his magenta eyes before he bunkered down to make that guitar _scream! _

The note rang out and held for the full twenty four seconds while I wrestled with myself to stave off the smirk threatening to twist my cheek while trying not to snicker and turn red at the same time at the thoughts running over what was left of my gray matter. I eventually found the will to tear away and nervously look at Midnite, whom I dreaded, was wearing the same expression as me, ready to burst from the strain of not laughing. Our eyes met and mine shrank with horror as I realized she was thinking The. Exact. Same. Thing I was!!

_ "Kami pauk'de hell!" _I thought with dread and I hid my face in the crook of my forearm. I felt my neck and cheeks reach boiling point from a flush. _"Just charming timing!, now they'll think I'm blushing… wait… I'll blame the spiked blueberries!" _

I chanced a peek up at the amused gang's faces. Picollo and Krad lost their brows into orbit. Vegeta's smirk was ready to meet his ear. Marai Trunks was trying not to laugh and Dabura and Myotismon wore smug looks between themselves at the sight before them.  
The rest of the Fallen…well…they were too busy trying not to split themselves to give an extrovert comment.

"_Kami…no…" _I just about yelled out in my thoughts at the looks on everyone's faces. For once… I honestly wanted to die… pray the sun implode into a Black Hole and snuff the planet!  
…If my brain matter could have blown out both my ears…I'm sure it would have done so a looong time ago.

My eyes clenched shut once more as Din cocked his head and put on the best confused predator expression he could muster… Like 'seriously… What the pauk is the joke now among you Oomans!?'

The guitar died down with it's final notes and Cell straightened from the dramatic stance he took to end the performance…  
…but it would seem he was not done yet…

_ "Oh no…" _I thought with dread when I dared to look up at the amused glint in his eyes. I swear to god right now, judging by that look alone, he got thee exact reaction he was after…

_ "SLAG IT!!" _

My eye twitched as I glanced at Rave, Meegz and Midnite with a shadowed expression that just spelt M.U.R.D.E.R! for arranging every nerve-shattering detail. They of course, cracked out laughing again and ducked behind their partners.

Trying to shrug off as much of the tension that built up, I popped another spoonful of the Blueberry Blast and promptly suffered an assault of brain freeze soon after.  
…some birthday this is turning out to be.

So true to Cell's part, he prepped himself to try and blow the rest of my gray matter into the next dimension.  
…if there was any left… heh.

Cell smirked, "So Storm… how does that compare?"

I couldn't help but smile as I gave him a sideways glance. Mulled over the repercussions of every possible answer until I finally got the nerve to look up at him.

"That ROCKED!" I yelled, colour finally back to normal.

His smirk broadened and he leaned closer to the mike, "Glad to hear it Storm…as for our offworlders…" he directed his gaze to both Yautja, "…My apologies if it was a little loud."

Din waved a hand in dismissal as Ruhi rattled in appreciation.

"Now…" Cell continued, "… for something a little more… suttle."

_ "Meep!" _The word crashed through me head like a derailed freight train as I watched him handle the guitar as gently as he had before.

"This is another one dedicated to you my dear Storm…"

With a swift move of his fingertips along the guitar's neck, A clear 'E' rang out followed by another 'E' then 'G' and 'F'. My irises focused once more. Again…another tune I'd recognize anywhere…

"…Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey –ay-ay…  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey –ay-ay  
Since the return of her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey –ay-ay. Hey, hey –ay-ay

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
That heaven is overrated.

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there…"

I sat agape as Cell continued with this mental onslaught, This was so unfair, that guitar was turning me to mush inside!

No words were exchanged during his beautiful rip of Drops Of Jupiter. As if I was infused with neurotoxin, I could do nothing else but drink in the audio waves until it finally ended. With that, the stage lights splayed out to splash across the table and the rest of the room.  
"My God…" I whispered, finally able to breath again, "… that was thee best gig ever!" I managed to get out to the rest of the gang and joined them along with everyone else in a round of applause and whooping.

Now I understood why they used starry confetti on the tablecloth…

"That was soo awesome! I bet Cell could wipe the planet with all the rockers out there!" Raven squealed.

"Why thank you Raven." Cell commented from behind me and wrapped his jacket around my shoulders. I had turned to stone by this point as he found his seat between Din and Marai…which just happened to be bang on opposite moi.

_ "Now this is going to get reaaally interesting."_ I thought, as Cell smiled at me and I lowered my gaze to my glass.  
"Erm… Mn? Does the bar have any straws stashed back there? 'Cause my glass degraded from Blueberry Blast to Blueberry Bleak shake!"

The gang snickered. "Yeah sure." Midnite confirmed. "On the counter, right corner."

I was about to push my chair back when Meegan hopped off hers to snatch the straw container. "No no no, don't get up!" she sang and leaned across the table, "Please…take one." She said and winked.

I couldn't help but smile in disbelief and promptly moved my hands to shoo her away.  
I swear, her halo could have burned a hole in the ceiling at the way she grinned, not to mention the rest of the gang were generating an inferno!

I stared. "Would you like to share your joke with the rest of the class?!" I chirped.

They all blew air out of their cheeks from the strain of not laughing and ducked behind their glasses giggling.

"Sheez…" I said with a soft voice and directed my gaze to the Yautja. "See what I have to live with." I exclaimed.

They rattled as I tore the paper off one end of the straw, smiled, then shot the paper tube at the rest of the gang, whom promptly dived out of the its path, expecting something a lot bigger. I grinned as it landed in Raven's hair.

Cell chuckled and I met his eyes. "O.k. spill it." I started," Where did you get the guitar?!"

He smirked, anticipating this question to run him over sooner or later. "I could tell you I wished for it." he said smoothly.

I pouted, not buying it of course and he still carried on smiling sweetly. I placed my straw into the glass, stirring slowly. "Why the hell don't I believe you…" I sang.

Cell smirked and Ruhi of all beings snapped her gaze at me, rattling sharply.  
"Why yes, you could sing pretty well Shur'ie. Please sing one for this celebration."

My eye bugged at her. "Meh…?" I started, pointing at myself.

"I say it's an excellent idea." Cell added.

Next thing the rest of the table created an uproar, throwing their bets of song's titles across the room.

Cell stood up once more and took up the guitar as he rounded the table after me.

My head shrank back like a turtle until he offered his hand.  
"I assure you, you know this one." He consoled.

Biting my lip, I non too eagerly allowed him to half drag me to the stage, titles of potential cerebral burnouts coursing through my skull.

_ "My Gawd."_ I mentally squeaked as I eyed the mike in my hands. _"Okaaaay…you can wake up now… 'cause I'm tired of this twisted dream!" _

Letting out a huge lungful of air, I watched as Cell smiled reassuringly as he started to strum the first notes. The words hit me then with such recoil, you'd swear a cannon went off!  
_"……Oh…no…" _

"It might be hard to be lovers  
but its harder being friends  
baby…pull down the covers  
it's time you let me in  
maybe light a couple candles  
I'll just go ahead and lock the door…ohhh…"

The next verse was mine of course. Yup… hang ten regardless…

"… If you'll just talk to me baby… till we ain't strangers anymore."

I breathed in hard. Let it out. Let it all out!

"Lay your head on my pillow  
I'll sit beside you on the bed  
don't you think it's time we said  
some things we haven't said?  
It ain't too late to get back to that place  
back to the way we thought it was before…  
why don't you look at me yeah… till we ain't strangers anymore…"

Then Cell joined in…

"Sometimes it's hard to love me  
sometimes it's hard to love you too  
I know it's hard believing that love can pull us through  
it would be so easy to live your life with one foot out the door…  
just hold me baby till we ain't strangers anymore…"

Cell ripped the musical as I felt fine beads of perspiration around my neck and the gang continued to whoop and clap with enthusiasm.

We carried on…

"It's hard to find forgiveness  
when you just turn out the lights.  
It's hard to say you're 'sorry'  
when you can't tell wrong from right  
It would be So easy  
to spend your whole damn life just keeping score…"

Cell looked at me, "… So let's get down to it baby…there ain't no need to lie."

I looked back, "… Tell me who you think you see when you look into my eyes."

"Let's put our two hearts back together  
and leave the broken pieces on the floor…oh  
Make love with me baby  
till we ain't strangers…  
anymore."

We let the final notes weep out into the air and the gang went absolutely crazy!

"Whoohoo! Stormy!" Midnite cheered.  
"Rock on girl! You too Cell! Hell ya both rock!" Meegan screamed.  
"Since when did you learn THAT song?!" Merla questioned.  
"I never thought I'd _ever_ see this day!" Raven squealed ecstatically while clinging to Dabura's shirt. He was smiling, as was Freddy, whom tipped his hat in approval once again.

I smiled down at them all and directed my gaze down at Ruhi. Praying she'd heed my mental prayers and blast me off the stage with her shoulder cannon!

I shook my head as Cell laughed, clapping me on the shoulder, "Hehehe… you did good out there Storm, I'm proud of you. Happy Birthday." He finished his sentence by pecking me on the cheek.

…of course, Midnite and Meegan whistled louder.

My hand absently touched the spot on my cheek. I couldn't move.

Unicello called out from within the uproar, "Right, let's get this party started!" She announced, placing a carrot cake down on the table. Kami, my vise! And I hopped off the stage to join them.  
Midnite grinned, "Got the crazy candles?"  
Raven smirked, "Check!"

My lower lip hung as I blew my fringe out of my eyes and sighed.

Yup…hang ten regardless.

-xXx-


End file.
